Delivery of video content may use more bandwidth than voice, e-mail, web browsing and/or graphics. These other forms of data may be sent with or include embedded video. Video when packaged as a service, such as 2-way video or video conferencing for example, may have more bandwidth requirements, and/or more stringent real-time service and quality requirements, such as latency for example, which if not provided may render a whole service, or portions thereof, unacceptable and/or unusable. Thus, services and applications that include video content may benefit from a well-managed access to multiple radio-access means for delivery of such video traffic.